Second Chances: Search for Silver
by wetworkzNinja
Summary: Ponyville has been destroyed and Silver Wind has dissapeared. The bearers of the Elements, the Princess's, and most of Ponyville was evacuated thanks to Cole, Madeline, and their teammates. Now, they ready themselves and Equestria for the coming battle. The search for Silver is on, and they aren't the only one's looking.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What if?

* * *

11:47 AM

Canterlot Palace, Royal Garden

Eight years ago

Twilight, Celestia, Cadence.

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Canterlot, birds chirping, pony's going about their everyday lives, and not a cloud in the sky. Princess Celestia and Cadence we're both enjoying a picnic with a young Twilight in the garden.

Celestia Sighed blissfully, she rarely got an oppurtunity to spend time with her student unless it was when she was teaching her.

"I am so glad that I could find the time to go on this outing with you both, I've been so busy as of late." The solar Alicorn spoke as she took a bite from the daisy sandwich That Twilight made.

"I'm really happy you could come too Princess! I really miss spending time with you and Cadence!" Twilight said happily. Cadence nodded as well. "I agree with Twilight Aunt Celestia, It seems like you've been working even harder than usual. Is something wrong?" Cadence questioned.

Celestia's gaze hardened slightly, and moments later she let out a deep sigh and looked around, seeing if anypony was nearby that shouldn't hear this before whispering.

"There have been several thefts throughout the city." now this may not have been much if this was a human populated area, but there are no humans in Equestria, and crime is almost unheard of.

"What was stolen?" Cadence questioned.

"It was nothing of much value, just some bits of food here and there... but it was in heavily populated areas with many witnesses... and they only caught a glimpse of the culprit as he or she escaped." Celestia paused before explaining further.

"The culprit wears a tattered cloak, and appears to be no bigger than young Twilight here... but the most defining feature was the smoking purple eyes." Celestia whispered even softer than before. Cadence looked at her aunt with a disbelieving look.

"Smoking purple eyes? It's probably some kind of illusion spell to keep you from seeing the real eye color or maybe something else to that effect." Cadence replied as she and Princess Celestia walked away to continue their conversation farther from Twilight who had stopped paying attention a while ago and was currently nomming on a daisy sandwich when she heard shouting coming from a short distance away.

She stood to go investigate and was surprised to have not gotten even ten feet from her original position before seeing the cause of the yelling.

It was a cloaked pony, standing no taller than her, running from a group of royal guards.

"Don't let the thief escape!" A Pegasus guard yelled as he dive bombed the cloaked pony. But the thief somehow knew it was coming and jumped at the last second before jumping off of the guards head and from there to the hedge that Twilight was standing next to. The small group of guards had attracted the attention of both Celestia and Cadence, who came running back.

"What Happened?" Celestia questioned.

"The Thief has struck again Princess, he stole several more food items and has assaulted one of the shopkeepers as well." The pegasus guard explained.

The Princess of the dawn frowned at this. "Whoever this thief is, he or she is getting bolder... stay vigilant, this thief may not be stealing objects of value, but they know what they are doing." She warned as she, Cadence, and the guards walked off again. Leaving Twilight alone to check on the mysterious pony that jumped into the hedge.

She slowly walked over to the planted wall and whispered "Hello? Are you still there?"

She heard rustling coming from inside the hedge and flinched when she saw two glowing orbs, one yellow, one purple and leaking some kind of violet smog.

Twilight almost screamed in fear, but stopped when the figure spoke out quietly. "Shh! Please don't scream... I was just trying to get some food I promise!" The figure spoke as she jumped out and held Twilight's mouth shut, the hood of her cloak coming off in the process, revealing to Twilight the figure's face. She was a light gray or Silver coated Unicorn with a sky blue mane.

"Please don't yell! I didn't want to steal the food... but I was really hungry, I haven't eaten in a week." The filly spoke with a whispered yell.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth now ok... Promise me you won't scream?" The filly questioned.

Twilght nodded her head in agreement, and the filly slowly removed her hoof from the violet Unicorn's mouth.

"You haven't had anything to eat in a week?" Twilight questioned. The Unicorn Filly shook her head.

"Well then follow me! We're having a picnic over here." Twilight invited with a smile.

"Ok, just let me hide this really quick. The gray Unicorn filly spoke as she took off the old cloak and stuffed it into the hedge. Revealing herself even further to Twilight, who gasped at what she saw. She could count the Filly's ribs if she wanted to, which surprised her but that's not what made her gasp.

You have wings too!?" she nearly shouted.

"Shh! Please don't shout... and I guess I do... why, are they Important?" The filly asked as she adjusted her mane to hide her purple eye.

"Well only Princess Celestia and Cadence have wings and a horn... are you a Princess too?" Twilight questioned.

The filly lowered her head. "No, i'm definitely not a princess..."

"Then how do you have wings and a horn?" Twilight asked

"...Well... I guess I was born with them..." The filly replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I never introduced myself! My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" Twilight questioned.

"Oh...um... uh... my name is...um. Silver Wind?" The fily spoke as if she had never heard the name before but at the same time, seemed so familiar with it.

"Silver Wind... That's a pretty name." Twilight smiled. "Thanks, I think Twilight is a pretty name too." Silver replied.

Twilight blushed slightly and replied. "Thank you, but you look like your really hungry so let's get you something to eat ok?" Twilight asked

Silver was going to say that she was fine but was stopped by the almost embarrassingly loud rumble coming from her stomach. Twilight smiled slightly "I'll take that as a yes." She spoke as she grabbed Silver's hoof and dragged her towards their little picnic spot. Meanwhile, nearby, two Princess's and four guards who we're about to come and get Twilight to go back to the castle had stopped and listened in on the two filly's conversation.

"Princess, what are your orders?" one of the three guards questioned.

"I will take care of this, you may return to your posts now." The Solar Alicorn spoke. The three guards nodded and either walked or flew back to the castle.

* * *

A few minutes later, Twilight and Silver Wind we're sitting down on the blanket and eating the goodies Twilight and Cadence had packed earlier that day. The two filly's we're talking about each other. But every time Twilight tried to learn something about Silver Wind's past, or why she didn't ask her parents for food, She would change the subject or just not respond at all. Twilight had only known this filly for twelve minutes but she still wanted to help her.

"So why did you hurt the shopkeeper you took the food from?" Twilight questioned, curious as to how and why her new friend would do that.

Silver only scoffed at this before letting out a chuckle. "I hardly think that him slipping on some of the apples from his stall counts as me assaulting him. I mean, he trips and shouts like i shot him or something."

"Shot him?" Twilight asked, confused at the term.

Silver looked perplexed as well at Twilight's confused look. "You mean you don't have any gun's or bow's around here?... huh, no wonder that guards spear broke so easily, they're ornamental." Silver Scoffed again.

"What are guns?" Twilight questioned

Silver looked at the violet Unicorn curiously for a moment. "_Yeesh, these ponies are more peaceful than i thought... I really don't want to be the one to introduce guns to this place so I guess i'll play it off."_

"Huh, oh that? Nothing, I don't really know what I was talking about." Silver replied innocently. Now if this was anypony else, they would be more than suspicious of Silver, but this was a ten year old filly living in a world where ponies don't lie often if at all.

"Oh, ok!" Twilight spoke cheerfully before handing Silver a cookie and another sandwich. Both we're gladly accepted by the young Alicorn. She had taken a bite out of the sandwich when her ears started to twitch off to the right. The gray Alicorn immediately stopped eating and looked off towards whatever disturbed her. She was greeted by the sight of two other Alicorns turning the corner to the picnic area. And though Silver Wind couldn't detect any hostility, she knew she was in trouble.

"We're back, sorry about the wait Twilight, we just wanted to make sure the guards knew exactly what to do with the thief if they caught her." Cadence spoke with a smile that Silver could tell wasn't entirely sincere.

"Now who is your friend?" Celestia questioned.

Silver, who hadn't moved until this point flinched at the triple gaze she received. The way Silver Wind was sitting kept the two Alicorns from seeing her wing's. "This is Silver Wind! I just met her a couple minute's ago and she was really hungry." Twilight explained.

The two Princess's gave the filly a once over and made note of the filly's starving frame and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing." Cadence spoke.

Celestia looked at her with a look that Silver Wind couldn't identify, but it made her feel all wam and fuzzy inside.

Her not being used to the feeling she shivered slightly.

"Um... hi?" Silver spoke quietly.

"Are you well little one? Where are your parents?" Celestia questioned.

Silver wind looked downcast at this. "I don't... have any parents..." She spoke in an even softer tone than before.

All present we're stunned into a silence that lasted until Silver spoke once again half a minute later.

"Am I going to go to jail?" She asked

Twilight, Cadence, and Celestia wore confused looks.

Why would you be going to jail little one?" Celestia asked. "Well, I know you heard what I said to Twilight earlier... and I see the guards around the corner and I heard the one in the tree right above me." Silver explained to the two Princess's, much to the astonishment of them and the three guards in said hiding spots.

Celestia put on a stoic face before addressing the young Alicorn. "You will not be going to jail young Silver Wind. But, you will apologize to the various shop owners you have stolen from." Celestia spoke in a scolding yet motherly tone. Silver Wind however didn't see it the same way the Princess did.

"Umm... every shop keeper?" the Filly asked with a hint of disgust.

The princess raised a brow at the sudden change in demeanor. But lost the words she was froming when she got a better look at the young 'Unicorn'. And for the first time in centuries, the controller of both sun and moon, was speechless.

Princess Cadence noticed the the wide eye'd stare that her aunt was giving the young filly and moved closer as well.

"Is everything okay aunt Celestia?" she questioned.

Celestia was finally getting over the shock of seeing this new Alicorn and spoke out.

"Y-y-your... an Alicorn!?" The sun Princess spoke with astonishment, getting the attention of Cadence.

"Yeah she's an Alicorn, I thought you knew?" Twilight replied confusedly. "No, we didn't know Twilight, I'm surprised you even knew." Celestia spoke quietly before glancing back to Silver. "How did you get here little one?" She questioned.

The Gray Alicorn looked conflicted and distant, she didn't know what to tell the supposed ruler of this country.

"Well to be honest with you... I don't really know... I mean, one second i'm minding my own business... and then there was a flash of green, and then here I am in... what's this place called?" Silver asked.

This question confused the Solar Alicorn even more. "This is the capital of Equestria. How could you not know where we are?" Cadence questioned somewhat loudly.

Silver smirked slightly at the Princess's tone change. "Well, I guess you could say I'm not from around here to put it simply... but something tells me that's not good enough an answer?" Silver questioned. The Alicorn in question simply shook her head in reply.

Silver Wind sighed. "Well not to be rude your highness, but I'd really not like to talk about my past if that's alright with you?" Cadence looked like she was about to say more, but was silenced by a look from Celestia.

"If you don't wish to discuss your past then that is up to you. But we need to head back to the castle. I need to lower the sun soon." Celestia explained.

"Alright... guess i'll see you around then." Silver spoke as she started to walk away.

"Now where do you think your going?" Princess Celestia questioned. As she pulled the young Alicorn back to the small group with her magic.

"When I said we need to go back to the castle, I meant you too." Celestia explained with a smile. Silver Wind copied this action, then turned and braced herself for the flying tackle hug from Twilight.

"This is gonna be so cool! You can stay in my room with me!... but I should probably clear off the extra bed a little bit. Twilight giggled.

"Well I guess I'll help then, I mean, I don't really have anything better to do." Silver replied as the small group walked back towards the Palace, Unknowingly being watched by a shadowed figure standing atop one of the tree's.

The figure appeared to be female and wore dark green armored greaves with black leggings, green scale mail faulds, and from there a full suit of Green armor except for a helmet, she also wore a dark purple scarf over her face, revealing only her gray skin and glowing yellow eyes, as well as her magenta hair.

"So this is where she was sent... interesting." The figure chuckled before disappearing in a purple and green swirling aura, her haunting laughter echoing long after she was gone.

* * *

Well there ya go guys!... real sorry it took so long. If I didn't have a life I'd do nothing but work on this, but sadly I do have one so it's hard to get these out in the summer. Anyway, next chapter is going to focus on Silver's back story more so be ready for that. And don't forget to drop a comment, if nothing else than to let me know what you thought of the chapter. I can't make this any better if you don't tell me what you like or don't like about this story guys.

So that's all for now guys and gals. TTYL, WetworkzNinja signing out, and God bless.


	2. Chapter 2: Origins

Chapter Two: Origins

Two weeks since Ponyville attack

Time:4:57 AM Present day

Location:Voyager class Rift Jumper, code name: Avalon

* * *

David

Thing's we're getting a little brighter since the day ponyville was destroyed. Cole had called in reinforcements earlier that day, not knowing they would need them later on. A few minutes before Ponyville was attacked and before Silver Wind vanished, a small drop ship had appeared and a group of seven people had emerged. And started helping us evacuate the town. The Princess's had been at the party when the town was attacked along with another pink Alicorn and a taller than average white Unicorn. All of which evacuated with us as well. I stayed behind long enough to make sure all of the townsfolk we're on the ship, and I had seen the power that these seven individuals along with Madeline, Cole, and Zero possessed. It was nothing like I had ever seen. They we're borderline if not already superhuman! One of them picked up a wagon with one hand and tossed it like it was a baseball. Another summoned what looked like a makeshift chain gun from thin air, and not even ten seconds later created a dirt wall from nowhere to block a missile!

I'm getting off track here. I was going to open up the Files that Cole Jet and I snagged from the Bio weapons lab before we left. It's a complete guide to Silver Winds beginning. I'm the closest person to her that's still alive and I only know very little about her. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know.

We had rounded up just about everyone we trusted with what we we're going to see. We had the Princess Celestia and Luna, along with Princess Cadence as I now know her. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie. We also had the seven figures that helped us earlier as well. Rimfire stood at around seven feet and was covered from head to toe in black Centurion armor similar to Madeline's, the major difference being that his was covered in red lines.

Aritrix was about my size. He had a pair of strange red boots, faded blue jeans, A red T-shirt under an old brown trench coat, with a brown stetson not unlike Applejack's adorned his head.

Delta was a little shorter than average standing at around five feet. He wore a white chest plate, bracers and armored boot's and wore some kind of black Mythril like under armor. A winged helmet of the same color with a red gem in the middle of the helmet's fore head, and a black visor hid his eye's as well.

Percival was a full on knight in shining golden armor. He stood at six and a half feet and his helm was the exact opposite of Delta's, revealing nothing but his glowing crimson eye's

Kamacura can easily be described as a full on ninja. He wore black ninja gear with a leather bandoleer that held several Kunai throwing knives. His ninja mask shows only his unnatural eye's with their black irises.

Ghost looked like a crystal coated space marine. He was six feet tall and was the brother of Jet and Rimfire. His white skull visor and continued silence was starting to creep me out.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash came in in a wheel chair and with a wing cast respectively. Both looking quite downcast. They saved a family from a group of Corrupted but both sustained crippling injuries in the process, yet if they we're asked to do it again, they wouldn't have done anything differently. Rainbow Dash's left wing was almost completely blown off, but everyone was reassured that it was a somewhat simple fix, and that she would be up and flying within a month. And Applejack's front right leg was broken in several places, and she was beaten and bruised from being used as a flail.

"Is this everyone?" Cole questioned.

"It looks like we have everyone, yes I'd say we're ready. Twilight announced.

"Alright then. Ladies, gentlemen... and Ponies... we're here to look for any clues as to where Silver Wind has been sent. I know this isn't likely to have anything that we can use... but it might, and we need to take any leads we can find." I explained.

"Keep in mind, those of you who are faint of heart probably shouldn't stick around." Cole spoke as he turned to the rooms pony inhabitants.

None of whom left.

Cole smiled. "You all are true friends, you've only known her for a week or so and you've gone this far for her. I'm impressed. Kinda wish my friends we're like you." Cole commended, earning several sounds of displeasure from his teammates. But only Kamacura voiced it

"Dude! We literally went through Hell to save your Sorry behind! If that's not loyal enough for you Then you can go shove it up your-!"

"Calm yourself Kamacura! He was merely jesting us." Percival scolded

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention before pressing a button, activating a holographic image display. Showing several picture's.

One showing a picture of three children. One a young boy with messy brown hair and green eyes in futuristic silver assault armor with a helmet on his utility belt, and what looked like a mining lazer outfitted with a sniper's scope.

Another was a girl with shoulder length black hair and friendly blue eyes, she wore brown combat boots, tan combat slacks, a green tactical vest and uniform shirt. A green pilots helmet on her utility belt along with a scoped pistol and a flare gun, with a P.P.R (Plasma. Pulse. Rifle, Basically a laser shotgun) slung around her shoulder.

The next figure was coated from head to toe in armor similar to Madeline, Rimfire, and Ghost's. "That's Excalibur Armor! Maddy, isn't that the stolen suit we we're looking for?" Rimfire questioned. Madeline nodded in response.

"Yeah, that's the stolen Mk 3, I guess we finally found out where it went. Madeline mumbled. Said armor was a dark purple color with orange pulses going down key parts of the armor, likely powering it. The figure had two Particle beam repeaters at his side and his helmet was orange and purple, the visors, which we're basically eye's we're a soul piercing yellow.

"So Is that Silver or someone else do you think?" Maddy questioned as she glanced towards David.

"It's Silver... That's her 'Pilot Suit'. The tech's in our division we're asked to find a way to pair this suit with Ares , nicknamed the Apocalypse Armor. A highly mobile Combat suit, fitted with enough ordnance to turn almost any army to ashes, which it has. It has an on board AI that could identify targets and engage, it was also big enough for her to just hop into anytime. (Titanfall style)" David explained.

"The process of connecting her already existing enhancements left her traumatized?" Rimfire read. I'll bet... West and Sammantha told me she was never the same after that day." David spoke barely above a whisper.

"I'm gonna guess that the Two kids next ta Silver are West and Samantha right?" Aritrix questioned.

"You'd be correct in assuming that." David spoke.

"Well would you be a dear and tell us about them as well? We keep hearing about them but we know nothing about them." Rarity wondered.

"Oh, Silver never told you about them?" David questioned.

There we're no nods of confirmation to be seen so David took it as a yes.

"Well ok. James And Samantha Weston, aka West and D-Zee/ Daisy, we're part of Project Nightshade, it's purpose was to make super soldiers capable of standing up to a rising Space pirate menace." David started.

"Wait, now let me get this straight, ya'll not only have space ships, but there are space pirates too?" Applejack questioned.

"To put it simply...yes." Percival replied.

"So... are there any of them around here?" Rainbow Dash asked slowly.

"There shouldn't be, they don't usually come around this area. And I wouldn't worry even if there are, we have enough firepower on this ship to destroy a small moon" Madeline spoke, several of the rooms inhabitants visibly calmed down after hearing this... except Luna.

"Anyway, Silver Was one of the three original test subjects, Samantha and Jack we're the other two. She was really close to both, they we're like siblings... when she escaped the facility... the head scientist decided to scramble their minds and put masks on them then send them after her... she ended up killing them without even realizing it was them... she still hasn't forgiven herself to this day." David explained.

"Dang, the girl's had it pretty freakin rough." Rimfire spoke.

"From what I've heard, you don't know the half of it." Madeline responded.

"But that doesn't explain why the Stalkers are afraid of her." Cole spoke up. Me and David will keep looking for something that can help us, you all have had it pretty rough today, get some rest." he added.

Various confirmation's we're heard from around the room as everyone went off on their own, all except the three princess's, the guard captain, and Twilight.

"So earlier when you said Samantha, James and Silver we're the three original subject's... did you mean there we're more?" Twilight questioned cautiously. This grabbed the attention of Madeline who was about to make her exit.

David, thinking everyone left had his back to them and was facing the hologram in front of him. He flinched at the question before taking a deep sigh. "Project Nightshade's new purpose is to track down the original participants... participant, Logan Daniela Payne, or Silver Wind. The room as completely silent now.

"How many current hostiles are we talking about and just how powerful are they?" Madeline questioned softly.

David looked like he was mentally counting the numbers for a while, something that worried everyone.

"Forty two... there's forty two new super soldier's under the name of Project Nightshade, all are almost as powerful as Silver." David whispered.

"Well we're screwed!" Cole exclaimed as he pulled a large pistol from his backpack, aimed it at his head, and fired before anyone could stop him... thankfully, the weapon only shot out an absurdly large punching glove from it's barrel, sending the mentally unstable dimension jumper crashing through the wall.

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence. And slowly but surely, a smile started to form on Pinkie Pie's face, and from there, a giggle. The giggle soon evolved into all out laughter which proceed to infect the rest of the room, pretty soon everyone was laughing at just how absurd the situation was.

Cole soon stumbled back into the room with a goofy grin on his face. Owwww, ugh, did everyone see that, because I am NOT, doing that again!" he groaned. Eliciting even more laughter from the small group.

"Alright, now in all seriousness, you guy's should probably be getting settled in to your rooms. I'll lead you to them." Cole spoke out, motioning the room's equine inhabitants out of the room.

David sighed and Madeline wiped a tear from her eye. "Cole's right, we should probably get back to combing." The Centurion said, still trying to get over how funny that was.

"You're right... well then, let's get to it then.

* * *

(Sigh) there's the next one for you guy's... I'm sorry for the wait time. Life's getting hectic with the new school year just starting for me, doesn't help that my parent's are cutting my laptop time in half. But here it is! Hope you like it :)

Also, I have an announcement! I'm making a Mlp Destiny Crossover! But I need opinions. Should I make it the first Destiny Mlp Crossover? or should i keep it in the usual Mlp archive?

anyway, talk to ya next time. God bless guy's and girls. Wetworkz out.


End file.
